warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling Jinks
"You know, we live in a crazy world. Maybe 'impossible' is really nothing but a scary word people made up to hide behind it." Aisling Claire Jinks was the daughter of Cordelia, in an alternate future where her aunt Claire Jinks was killed by a demon. Claire's death turned Cora's whole life upside down. In that timeline, she never married Nataniel, and none of their kids (Georgie, Jona, Tiana, Alvaro and Camila) ever existed. In her own dimension, Ash never had any siblings, but she was raised alongside her cousin Lucy, whom she considers her big sister. For Lucy (and Cordelia), she was willing to go back in time and save Claire, even though she knew that she would have to die in her aunt's place. Aisling's Story Aisling Claire Jinks was born on February 12th 2041 in Featherhead, South Dakota. She inherited her surname from her mother, because her father wasn't a part of her life. Her middle name was chosen to honor her aunt, who died almost four years before the girl was born. Ash grew up in Univille, residing in Leena's Bed & Breakfast alongside her mother, her surrogate sister and cousin Lucy, her grandparents Claudia and Steve and her Aunt Ivi. Aside from her family, the B&B also served as a home for the rest of the staff of Warehouse 13, so she was constantly surrounded by people who dealt with supernatural and unexplained things. Her mother never felt the need to hide her own powers from her team, and within those walls, nobody was overly surprised when Ash firstly used magic as a toddler. She was a witch, and they all knew that. However, the rest of the world didn't, and they weren't supposed to. In order to protect her, Cordelia and Rachel had to start training Ash before she could even go to kindergarten. She had to learn how to control her powerful gifts, and understand the responsibilities that came with them. From then on, the girl realized she could never be like other children. The following year, Aisling began attending kindergarten in Featherhead. While she had trouble keeping her powers to herself, and she had many more secrets to keep, the young blonde was surprisingly good at forming friendships with other kids. She was chatty, sweet and always eager to help. The only problem was that she frequently needed someone to drive her somewhere, and her whole family was rather busy. Her social life continued to thrive throughout the years, although she still had to maintain a certain distance between herself and her friends. There were always things she couldn't tell them, and the list just kept on getting longer. Fortunately, she still had Lucy to talk to at home. Their sisterly bond increasingly grew stronger as time passed by. When Ash was 8, Lucy's paranormal powers started to show. For the younger girl, it was a funny game at first. Her cousin sent her messages telepathically, she used telekinesis to get the remote and she teleported downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't anything unusual for their family, but it was still kind of new and it intrigued Aisling. However, she soon realized that there were downsides to that development. She had one more secret to keep, one more thing to hide although she was excited about it. Aside from that, Lucy's new powers also made it even more noticeable that Claire wasn't around. Lucy was the only one of her kind in the area, and she didn't have anyone to train her properly, even though Cordelia tried her best. Roughly three years later, Ash made a discovery that took her off guard. She'd been trying to replicate her cousin's telekinesis with magical means, only to find out that she didn't have to. That paranormal ability came to her almost as naturally as breathing, and she really didn't know how to feel about that. Her mother was a witch, not a homo superior, and she always assumed the same thing applied to her. She never even considered the possibility that she could have any powers that aren't connected to witchcraft. After hours of thinking, she decided to call it "magic" even though it felt different than anything else she'd ever done. In retrospect, she realized she'd been living in denial then. It took twelve days for her next paranormal power to make itself known. An artifact triggered the demonic side of Imogene, who lost control of herself for the first time in several years. Ash, who'd never seen the woman's pitch black eyes and sharp fangs before, was terrified. She'd known the scientist all her life and usually trusted her, which only made the situation worse. The girl was scared, but she didn't wanna hurt her friend. She acted on impulse to save herself, and intuitively teleported into her room at the B&B. Considering it was the first time she used that power, the distance of almost seven miles was rather impressive, but Ash was too confused to be proud of herself. When Imogene approached her hours later to apologize, she also encouraged the blonde to tell her family what happened. However, Aisling needed a little more time to process these changes on her own. For many homo superiors, telepathy is the first of the "3 Ts" they discover for themselves, but for Ash it was the last. Eight days after the incident at the Warehouse, when she went to school on a Monday, she started hearing the thoughts of her classmates, and she found out a lot of things she never wanted to know. She'd seen this one coming, at least, and she was prepared to handle the confusion and awkwardness of it. Throughout the day, she ignored many things, but there was a limit to her tolerance. For one, the voices seemingly got louder every hour, and her head hurt terribly. She was already considering a visit to the school nurse, when she caught a thought from a teacher of hers that pushed her over the edge. The man had been working there for decades, and he had some less than kind opinions about Ash and, especially, her family. Aside from that, he was also cheating on his wife with a former student of his, and he was disgustingly proud of himself. Aisling very rarely wasted time on rage and grudges, but he made her feel sick that day. She quickly realized that she needed to get a grip on her powers as soon as possible, for the sake of her sanity and patience. Ash finally told Cordelia and Lucy what was happening, and asked them for help. It had only been a few years since her cousin discovered her own gifts, but Lucy still knew significantly more about those abilities than Aisling. About a year after Ash found out that she's a "hybrid", the Warehouse Team gained a new member. Jack "Riley" Cunningham became Lucy's partner, so he automatically earned a spot in Aisling's life too, although she wasn't immediately sure what to think of him. The man was wary of her gifts, while the girl didn't want to trust a stranger with Lucy's life. One day, Riley and Lucy returned from a case, and they were arguing. Aisling overheard their conversation, and thanks to her telepathic abilities, she shared Lucy's anger. Rage wasn't a common emotion for her, and she didn't quite know how to handle it. Impulsively, Ash walked up to Jack and teleported him into the middle of the desert. Seconds later, she came back home without him, and finally realized what she'd done. When Lucy confronted her about it, she said she just wanted to protect her "sister", because she'd felt how upset the older girl had been. Once Lucy calmed down and they could both think clearly again, the cousins found Jack and brought him back to Leena's together. He was a little freaked out, understandably, but he forgave Ash when she apologized. Ironically enough, that messy day marked the beginning of their friendship. From then on, Aisling grew fond of the agent, and began to consider him her older brother. In 2055, Aisling reached high school, which wasn't half as easy as she made it seem. She'd known some of her friends there for years, but she still couldn't invite them to her home or tell them about her powers. Aside from that, any class that even vaguely had to do with mathematics made her want to cry. She'd had an issue with that for a long time, but things just kept on getting more confusing every year, and her new calculus teacher showed no mercy. Out of pure desperation, she used telepathy during a test, because she really didn't understand any of the tasks in front of her. She was afraid to fail, especially in a subject her mother considered child's play. She passed the test, but she felt guilty about cheating. That just wasn't the way she wanted to do it. In the end, she went to Steve to confess what happened, because she knew he'd be more understanding than Cordelia or Claudia. He listened to her, and brought up a possibility Ash hadn't even considered before. He called Abigail, who confirmed his suspicion and gave an official name to her problem: dyscalculia. While there was no cure for her learning disability, it helped Ash to know the reason behind her issues, and the diagnosis made things a little easier in school. The only downside of that development was her mother's reaction. Cordelia really didn't know how to treat her, now that she knew she'd basically been asking her child to do the impossible for years. For months, she tiptoed around Aisling and avoided talking about school or her own work in the lab. It was one more thing that stood in between them. TBC Physical Appearance Ever since she was born, there was no way to deny Aisling's resemblance to her Aunt Claire. With her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, she reminded her mother of the sister she lost every day. For Cordelia, it was both a blessing and a very painful curse to watch as her daughter grew up to look more and more like Clary. Skills & Powers Ash's parents are both powerful examples of their respective species, and that fact has been affecting the girl her whole life. She used her magical genes intuitively before she could even understand what she was doing. At the tender age of 5, she started to study witchcraft. Her mother had come to the realization that she couldn't wait any longer, because people might get hurt if Aisling didn't learn to control herself soon. Besides, Cordelia wasn't planning to have any other children, so she figured AJ would be her heiress in the coven one day. The girl's homo superior genes kicked in a littler later, although still early compared to others of her kind. She was 11, and at first, she didn't even really understand what was happening. She'd been trying to replicate Lucy's telekinesis magically, and accidentally discovered that she actually had that power herself. At the time, she still thought that could be explained through witchcraft. Two weeks later, she got into a dangerous situation at the Warehouse, and intuitively teleported herself home. The following week, she began to hear the thoughts of her classmates in school. She got horrible headaches, and finally decided to talk to Lucy about it. Ever since, her cousin has been helping her with her paranormal powers. * Basic Witchcraft: '''Ash can cast spells, brew potions, use protection and scrying crystals and communicate with the deceased. * '''Visions/Premonitions: '''This is one of her specialties, the ability to foresee various possible futures. In some cases, she can also see the past. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Fire is an element often associated with witchcraft, and rightfully so. Aisling is a natural at creating and controlling flames. It's a destructive power that frightened her when she was younger, but that only inspired her to keep on training to make sure she could keep it in check. * '''Telekinesis: She can move objects and people with the pure power of her mind, and she can use telekinetic blasts to defend herself. Out of her "3 Ts", this power comes the most naturally to Ash, since it's also supported by her witch genes. * Teleportation: '''Aisling can transport herself and others from one place to another within the blink of an eye, without any further aid such as a vehicle. There's a certain limit to how far a single homo superior can teleport, but when needed, Ash uses magic to surpass it and get wherever she ought to go. * '''Telepathy: '''This power allows her to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of other people, and to project her own thoughts, feelings and memories into someone else's mind. Ash considers it one of her most offensive and cruel powers, since she could easily manipulate, hurt and control others with it. * '''Chronokinesis (possibly) * Selective Invisibility (post mortem) * Selective Intangibility (post mortem) * Levitation (post mortem) * Limited Healing (post mortem) * Astral Projection (post mortem, possibly) * Possession (post mortem, possibly) Aside from her supernatural and paranormal abilities, Ash is also a bright young woman. She's never been good with numbers, but she's a bookworm and loves to learn new things. Despite her dislike for violence, she took various self-defense classes, both with her family and with professional trainers. She doesn't wanna hurt anybody, but she knows what kind of life she's living and she's not naive. Personality & Habits Ash may be the odd one out in her family, but she can fit in almost anywhere else. She’s a kind and patient young woman, who prefers a calm discussion over a heated argument any day. She has her own opinions, but she’s open-minded and understands that not everybody sees the world from her perspective. It’s important to her that everyone gets to think and choose for themselves, and she’d never try to force her own ideals onto another person, even when she can't understand their point of view. In turn, she doesn’t let anyone force their beliefs on her either, and only allows a chosen few to influence her. Aisling has mastered the art of being nice without allowing people to use or control her, which already made her school years much easier. She fit in with the popular crowd without being mean or purposefully distancing herself from anyone. It was almost impossible to dislike her, even when she occasionally got in trouble with her friends. She had her fun being a little rebellious every now and then, but she always made sure nobody got hurt. The only person in the entire school who really seemed to hate her was her math and physics teacher. Ash isn’t stupid, but her talents can’t be found in the same areas as her mother’s. She was diagnosed with dyscalculia when she was 15 years old, and in a family like hers, it’s easy to feel dumb when you’re not good with numbers. That’s one of the few things that really make her feel insecure. While she's generally a social person, AJ often fails to pay attention to the things around her. If she’s not listening, it’s not because she means to be rude, it’s because her mind wanders. She’s a daydreamer by nature, and sometimes she just accidentally drifts off into another world. Her friends like to joke that it’s a good thing no one’s ever overlooked the pretty blonde, because if others didn’t regularly step out of her way, there would be a lot of unintended collisions. Relationships Cordelia Jinks (mother) "I know it hurts her. Sometimes, I smile and that makes her cry. I can't blame her, but I really wish things were different." Ash loves her Mom, and Cora always loved her daughter, but their differences sometimes stood in between them. They hardly ever liked the same things, and they often saw the world from two separate perspectives. As if that wasn't enough, Cordelia occasionally felt the need to distance herself from Aisling, because the girl reminded her of Claire and some days the grief was just too much. Lucy Lattimer (cousin, surrogate sister) "It doesn't matter what they say, Luce. You're my sister. We'll get through this together." As a child, Aisling was half convinced that Lucy was actually her sister. They lived together, they were both raised by the same mother, Lucy looked out for her and they always had a special connection. For Ash, that was the definition of sisterhood. Of course, as she grew older, she understood their situation better. They were cousins, brought together by a terrible tragedy. Nonetheless, she still proudly refers to the older girl as her big sister, and she'd do just about anything for her. John Young (father) For a long time, Ash only knew two things about her father: His first name, and that Cordelia felt the need to protect her from him. She could never quite decide how she felt about the whole situation. On one hand, it was kind of weird that she'd never met him, but at the same time she didn't really feel the need to change that. Her mother probably had her reasons. But later on, as the realization sunk in that she inherited her homo superior powers from John, she started to get curious. Was her father really a bad man? Did he ever miss her? Did he care? Throughout the following years, the wish to talk to him just once manifested itself in her mind. When Ash was 17, Cordelia gave in and finally told her the whole story. However, that only confused the girl more, and triggered a whole new idea in her head. If John was being manipulated all this time, was there any chance that she could still save him? Steve Jinks (grandfather) When she was a child, her Grandpa Steve was very important to Aisling. He was the most level-headed adult around, and it seemed like no one else understood her quite like he did. Some days, he was the only one who could make her feel like she was actually a part of the family. Claudia Donovan (grandmother) Ash and Claudia always got along, but for obvious reasons, they were never as close as Aisling and Steve. The girl hardly understood most of the things her grandmother was so endlessly passionate about, and Claudia wasn't really around much because of her job. They did find some limited common ground eventually, though, when Steve suggested that Claudia could teach their granddaughter how to play the guitar and piano. Claire Jinks (aunt) For 19 years, Aisling only knew Claire through stories and comparisons, but occasionally, she forgot that. Her heart never considered her aunt a stranger, and even though they never got the chance to meet, Ash was always convinced they had some sort of connection. Everyone else seemed to agree. Steve openly talked about the similarities between his firstborn daughter and her young niece, while Claudia and especially Cordelia sent her sad smiles whenever she did something that reminded them of the daughter and sister they'd all lost. Jack Riley "I appreciate it, Jack, but I'm not 12 anymore. I can take care of myself, and we both know I have to do this." Jack is an Agent of Warehouse 13 and Lucy's partner. For Ash, he's almost like the big brother she never had. She adores and trusts him, even when he gets a little overprotective every now and then. Of course, she knows what it's like to worry. Rachel Jinks Rachel is the ageless half-sister of Aisling's grandfather, but because that explanation confused her as a child, Ash prefers to simply call the woman "Aunt Rae". She's been teaching Ash about witchcraft since the girl was 5 years old, and for a good reason. Rachel named Cordelia her successor as the next Coven Heiress/High Priestess of the family, and Aisling was the next in line after her mother. While she adores her "aunt" and mentor, that thought was a weight on her shoulders. Every time she saw Rachel in the doorway, she knew it was time to practice and prepare for that important role. Imogene Rockwell Margo Williams Trivia * Her first name is pronounced "Ash-lin". It's Irish, and means "dream" or "vision". * Aisling's birthday is on the 12th of February, while her mother's is the 12th of September. Claire and her daughter Lucy were both born on the 21st day of a month, as was Claudia. * AJ is the only member of her family who was only born in the alternate future, and therefore technically shouldn't exist in this dimension. * She chose to become a vegan when she was 12. Conveniently, her mother had been a vegetarian for a long time, so the family already knew how to adjust to her permanent "diet". * For years, nobody realized that she’s dyscalculic. Her genius relatives just assumed she wasn’t quite as gifted in that field, since many people would have trouble with the numbers they dealt with every day. * As Cordelia's only child, she was the Coven Heiress in her timeline. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Witches Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Original Characters Category:Homo Superior Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:3rd Generation Category:Born: 2040s Category:Born: February Category:Cordelia's Descendants